


wedding day jitters

by angstonly



Series: redditverse stories [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Freeform, Friendship, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: he could laugh, really. everything about this situation is absurd. both of them freaked out, guanheng is hogtied on the ground, and dejun has run off to somewhere while mark, jeno, and jaemin are left in charge of the rest of the wedding."well, untie him," renjun tells yangyang. "dejun was freaking out too, and he climbed out of the window to escape. we have a missing groom."(or: guanheng and dejun both freak out on their wedding day)
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: redditverse stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554658
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	wedding day jitters

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thing i wrote ;; it is xiaodery's wedding but it also has focus on the royal fam friendships bc,,, it's them !! hahaha i hope u enjoy ;____;
> 
> unedited/unbeta'd
> 
> this will make a lot more sense if you've read the [other works in my redditverse](https://twitter.com/scammerjaem/status/1216833297151660032?s=20).

"i'm going to fucking piss myself."

renjun stares blankly at dejun, already dressed in an overly luxurious custom-made suit that the xiaos' tailor made for his special day. dejun is pacing in front of the mirror, muttering words to himself that renjun doesn’t care much to try to comprehend. dejun is the singer of their group, yet today has renjun thinking he has potential as a rapper with how quickly he's speaking.

"jun, i can't understand you," says renjun, following dejun's movements with his eyes. "all i heard is that you're going to piss yourself, and i don't recommend that at all. that suit is worth more than the house nana and i were thinking of buying in the states."

this makes dejun pause, looking over his shoulder to glance back at renjun. "is it really?"

"it's an expensive suit," renjun answers plainly. "how you don't know that is—" renjun cuts himself off, shaking his head. "no, forget that. of course you wouldn't know, rich bitch."

dejun's eyes narrow as his lips part, ready to retort with something along the lines of _you're rich too_ , but the words never come. instead, he rolls his eyes and raises an unkind finger in renjun's direction, and renjun bursts out laughing at the gesture.

"i can't do this, king," dejun whines, bottom lip jutting out as he regards renjun with a pitiful expression. "i can't do this. i feel like i'm going to explode, i really do. i can't do this. heng will understand, right? he— he'll understand. of course he will!"

renjun gives him a pointed look. "xiao dejun," he begins, gripping onto dejun's shoulders, "you're not saying you're… leaving, are you?"

dejun whimpers.

"oh my god! jun!" renjun gapes at him, shaking him by his shoulders. "absolutely not! dude, what the fuck? it's your _wedding day_! you cannot just fucking leave, xiao dejun!"

dejun shrugs renjun's hands off and straightens up, eyes ablaze with newfound determination that makes absolutely no sense to renjun. "the fuck i can't!" dejun roars, fingers curled into his palms. "it's my wedding day. i can do whatever the fuck i want!"

"it's not your wedding day anymore if you _leave_ , dumbass!" idiots. renjun is surrounded by idiots. it was foolish to think dejun would be the sane one in their group.

"you can't stop me, renjun!"

renjun smiles sweetly, and dejun shudders at the sight. "wanna bet?"

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"let go! yangyang, let go!" guanheng screams as yangyang tackles him to the ground, writhing as yangyang sits on his back. "get off me!"

"no!" yangyang bellows, pinning guanheng's arms behind his back as he sits on his butt. "dumb fuck, i'm not letting you run off and leave dejun behind!"

"i have to go! get off me!" guanheng tries to resist, tries to wriggle away as yangyang feels for something on the floor nearby, but he exhausts himself and goes limp after only a minute of struggle. he faceplants on the carpet. "you're freakishly strong."

"thanks!" guanheng doesn't need to look to know the cheeky grin on yangyang's face. just imagining it makes him want to fight some more, but he's drained. "are you going to behave yourself or do i have to hogtie you and drag you down the aisle later?"

"kinky," guanheng remarks, which earns him a light chuckle and a pat on the butt from yangyang. "why am i not surprised you know how to hogtie someone?"

"please," yangyang snorts. "who do you think i learned it from?"

color drains from guanheng's face as his eyes widen. "d-dejun?!"

"bitch, no! what? no!" yangyang laughs hysterically as he shakes his head. "i learned it from mark, dumbass. he's actually very good at it. i couldn't escape when he showed me."

"there's so much to unpack from that sentence," guanheng cranes his neck to look at yangyang, who's grinning at him so impishly that he kind of wants to smack him in the face. "first of all, mark knows how to hogtie someone? second of all, you and mark? _really_?"

yangyang finally gets off guanheng and lets him sit up, though still not letting go of his grip on guanheng's arms. "we did a lot of experimenting when i went to visit him a couple of months ago."

"initial shock aside, that doesn't really surprise me," guanheng thinks back to how close the two were in high school. it actually makes sense the more he lets the thought roll around in his head. "yeah, that makes a lot of sense. are you guys a thing? any feelings involved?"

"do you not know me but at all?" yangyang arches a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him. "dicks, holes, and friendship only, my darling."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"HUANG RENJUN, LET ME OUT!" dejun screeches from inside the room, pounding against the wood as renjun struggles to hold the sliding doors shut. "LET ME OUT, YOU TRAITOR!"

"nana, hurry up!" renjun yells behind him, groaning as he fights against dejun's attempts to flee on the other side. "where the fuck is jeno?!"

"he and mark are grabbing shit to use as a barricade." jaemin rushes over and helps renjun keep the door closed, deeply frowning at the sound of dejun screaming and cursing at them. "why are we locking dejun in?"

"he wants to run, so we're stopping him."

"by locking him in his room?" jaemin blinks at renjun, who simply nods. "uh, angel, you do realize that we'll need him to go out of his room later, right? he also has a window he can climb out of?"

"jaemin, you idiot!"

the realization hits jaemin only after he hears a faint _thanks jaem!_ from behind the door, awkwardly grinning as renjun glowers at him and punches him in the shoulder. "honest mistake!" he pouts, but renjun runs off before he could say more.

"hold the fort, guys!" renjun calls out as he sees mark and jeno, ignoring the confused expressions on their faces in favor of heading straight to guanheng's room.

he'd rather not have to tell him that dejun freaked out and ran off, but he doesn't have much of a choice.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"what the fuck did i just walk in on?" renjun's jaw drops as he walks inside the room.

before him is guanheng on the ground, ropes tied all over him while yangyang grins at him with a triumphant glimmer in his eyes. where the fuck did they even get rope? why the fuck is guanheng even tied up in the first place?

"oh, hey king," greets guanheng, wiggling like a worm on the floor in order to face him. "i was freaking out and dejun wrestled me to the ground so i wouldn't run."

"and the ropes?"

"i actually let him go already, but he was curious about being hogtied so—" yangyang gestures at guanheng on the ground and shrugs. "—this happened."

"you were freaking out?" renjun stares at guanheng, who nods at him in response.

he could laugh, really. everything about this situation is absurd. both of them freaked out, guanheng is hogtied on the ground, and dejun has run off to somewhere while mark, jeno, and jaemin are left in charge of the rest of the wedding.

"well, untie him," renjun tells yangyang. "dejun was freaking out too, and he climbed out of the window to escape. we have a missing groom."

he wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting, but it surely wasn't guanheng to start cackling maniacally while writhing on the floor. renjun weeps for his wrinkling dress shirt, but he pushes the thought away to stare incredulously at his friend. the disbelief melts away into laughter not too long after, with guanheng's chuckles so infectious that the three of them end up laughing together despite the situation at hand.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

it takes them some time, but once they realize it, they rush over to where they _know_ dejun would be.

"you doing okay?" it's guanheng who goes to sit next to him on the grass field, following dejun's gaze towards the cloudy blue skies. renjun and yangyang stay in the car to give them time to themselves. "heard you climbed out the window."

"i did," dejun answers, smiling sheepishly as he looks back at guanheng. "i was really overwhelmed and wanted to get away. renjun wouldn't let me leave through the door so… yeah."

"are you still freaked out?" guanheng smiles back as if he wasn't having his own moment just a while ago.

"no, not really," dejun says, sighing as he rests his head on guanheng's shoulder. he takes guanheng's hand, traces the lines of his palm with his finger. "i came here to get some air, and as soon as i got here, i just started reminiscing."

"yeah?" guanheng slips his fingers in the spaces between dejun's, shifting to press a soft kiss to his head. "how is that going for you?"

"i feel silly, honestly, for how i acted this entire day." he laughs, giving guanheng's hand a squeeze. "i've heard about wedding day jitters, but i didn't think it would happen to me considering how long we've been together, you know?"

"i freaked out too," guanheng admits with a chuckle of his own. "yangyang actually tackled me to the ground and i ended up getting hogtied, but that's unrelated to the freak-out."

dejun whips his head so fast to narrow his eyes at guanheng. "why am i not surprised yangyang knows how to hogtie someone? "

"that's what i said!"

they laugh together as guanheng recounts the events of the day thus far, from being overwhelmed himself to yangyang to now. when their laughter dies down and they're left in the silence of just each other's company, dejun leans in to place a kiss on guanheng's cheek.

"i'm sorry i ran off," he says.

"it's okay," guanheng answers. "but do you still want to marry me, though? i wouldn't mind if you want to put it off for a while. i don't want you doing something you're not completely ready for. we're still young, after all."

"i do," dejun reassures him. "it's the wedding that made me nervous, not marrying you. marrying you is the easiest decision i've ever had to make. i want to marry you. today."

"good. me too."

their moment is interrupted by a loud car horn and their two friends yelling at them to hurry it up. they run over to the car, hand in hand, every bit of nerves and worry now forgotten.

they have a wedding to get to and a marriage to begin.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

bonus:

 **wedding party**  
**jeno**  
› HELP WHERE ARE YOU GUYS  
› PEOPLE ARE ASKING WHERE THE GROOMS ARE  
**mark**  
› I DON’T SPEAK MANDARIN SOMEONE HELP  
› GUYS PLEASE COME BACK  
› WHERE ARE YOU PLS  
› JAEM'S CARRYING THE TEAM  
**jeno**  
› HELP  
› SOS  
› ALSO MARK YOU GOOF IT'S CANTO  
› WHERE ARE YOU GUYS PLS COME BACK  
**mark**  
› I CANT SPEAK CANTO EITHER  
› GUYS  
**jeno  
**› HELLO!??!?!?!?!  
**renjun**  
› we're not coming back  
**mark**  
› WHAT!?!?!?  
**yangyang**  
› he's fucking with you we're on our way back now lmao  
› the grooms needed a moment  
**jeno**  
› RENJUN T_____T  
**renjun**  
› <3  
**jaemin**  
› that's my angel <3

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/scammerjaem)   
>  [cc](http://curiouscat.me/angstonly)   
>  [everything in the redditverse](https://twitter.com/scammerjaem/status/1216833297151660032?s=20)


End file.
